Replica
by Baka27
Summary: Il n'était qu'une simple réplique. Une réplique de Genesis. Mais alors que tous ses "Frères" étaient des automates, pourquoi se sentait-il si différent ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir une âme ?... Oh, bien sur, il ne disait pas que les autres n'en avaient pas, mais... Il avait l'impression que leurs âmes étaient comme... Éteintes. Alors que la sienne, non...
1. Chapter 1

Heellooooo ! :D Voui, j'en commence une autre, mais "Démons du passé ou bien ?" reste et restera ma fic principale ! :D

**Titre:** « Replica ». Vous avez vu mon imagination ? XD

**Résumé:** Il n'était qu'une simple réplique. Une réplique de cet homme. Mais alors que tous ses "Frères" étaient des automates, pourquoi se sentait-il si différent ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir une âme ?... Oh, bien sur, il ne disait pas que les autres n'en avaient pas, mais... Il avait l'impression que leurs âmes étaient comme... Éteinte. Alors que la sienne, non...

**Rating:** Franchement, j'en sait foutrement rien, donc j'ai mis encore T, par précaution. XD

Lulu: Et surtout par flèmme... -_-'

Zayer: Naannn, vraiment ?! XD

Baka: Bon, les consciences, vous retournez dans ma tête ?

Zayer: Je suis dans ta tête TOUTE LA JOURNÉE. J'peux bien squatter ton histoire ? :D

Lulu: Ah, non ! Je suis bien, où je suis !

Baka: Fermez-là, les lecteurs vont croire que le chapitre est grand alors que c'est juste parce qu'on dit des conneries... XD

**Avertissement:** OC. Z'aimez pas, lisez pas. XD

**Genre:** Romance. Nan, j'déconne. XD J'y arrive toujours pas-

Lulu: Elle a jamais essayé.

Baka: -et je ne m'y risquerais pas. Sauf si ont me laisse 100 Reviews, 10000 vues, 300 favorites, 400 follows et-

Zayer: Ça ira, nan ? XD

Baka: -et qu'on m'implore à genoux.

Gros silence.

Baka: Je plaisante, hein... XD Bref, le genre, c'est action, aventure, etc...

**Disclaimer:** Riiennn à mooaaaa ! Tout à SquareEnix !

Zayer: Sauuuf l'OCCCC !

Baka: Voiilàààà !

**Note:** Je pense poster une fois toutes les 3 semaines, environs... Bon, Ok, toutes les 2 semaines. Peut-être. Et mes chapitres seront _trèèsss_ petits... Désolée !

**Autre:** Si vous le remarquez, au bout d'une certaine PoV, quelques ''il'' en milieu de phrase commençerons avec une majuscule car on parlera alors d'un certain personnage n'ayant pour l'instant pas de nom qui lui est propre. :)

Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le vent soufflait calmement dans les branches blanches des arbres de Banora du même pigment, secouant doucement les feuilles d'un beau vert et les pommes d'une étrange mais belle couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le violet, le myosotis. Le nom de ce fruit possédant cette teinte pour le moins stupéfiante était le fruit de Banora, ou avec un chouïa d'imagination, la Pommesotte, un nom donné affectueusement par les habitants, dû à la poussée aléatoire des pommes en question.

Zack regarda le village désormais peu tranquille avant de continuer à marcher vers Tseng qui se trouvait devant la minuscule colline, juste au-dessus de la ''base'' des Répliques. Il se baissa à la hauteur du Turk aux cheveux noirs et ce dernier commença la disscution.

- Les parents de Genesis étaient dans la tombe.

- Quoi ? Fit Zack, vraiment surprit. Ses propres parents ?

- Il est capable de tout. Dit Tseng pour seule réponse. Des nouvelles d'Angeal ?

- Il n'était pas chez lui. Répondit le SOLDAT, en baissant légèrement la tête. Mais laisse-moi du temps ! Je parlerai à Angeal, si je le retrouve. Plaida-t-il. Et si j'arrive à convaincre Angeal, peut-être que Genesis reviendra à la raison.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sephiroth t'a choisi.

- Hein ?

- Genesis et Angeal. C'était les seuls amis de Sephiroth. Il ne voulait pas les affronter. C'est pour cela qu'il a refusé cette affectation.

- Angeal est mon ami aussi, tu sais ! Répliqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Il compte sur toi pour les ramener, tout les deux. Tseng se leva. Le temps presse. Allons-y.

Soudain, plusieurs répliques de Génésis apparurent. L'une d'entre elles attaqua vivement Tseng, le faisant tomber de la petite colline.

- Merde ! Jura Zack. Tseng !

Il donna des coups d'épée par ci, des coups de materia brasier par là, ce qui était ironique quand on connaissait le surnom de Genesis ''le Maître des flammes''. Zack esquiva aisément les coups de ses adversaires, ils étaient extrèmement faibles comparés à lui. Une fois tout les ennemis à terre, Zack se pencha au dessus du mini-précipice et appela le Turk tombé un peu plus tôt.

- Tseng ?! Toujours en un seul morceau ?! Cria-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai juste dévalé la pente, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'arrive ! Lui répondit l'homme.

- OK, je t'attends !

Ce que Zack ne vit pas, c'était la réplique, armée des mêmes sabres que les autres, ce précipitant sans bruit sur lui, arme brandie en direction des organes vitaux.

- Attention ! Hurla quelqu'un, tandis que Zack se retournait vivement, mais hélas trop tard.

o0O0o

Perchée sur un arbre, la réplique bailla. Elle retira son casque et secoua ses cheuveux aubrun, apréciant le souffle du vent. Il se frotta sa nuque douloureuse, tout en se demandant pourquoi devaient-ils porter ce stupide casque. Il se concentra quand il entendit des voix. L'avait-on aperçu ? Non, c'était juste deux hommes lui tournant le dos. Il les reconnu. C'était ceux qu'Il était sencé tuer !

Il réfléchit. Un réplique normale serait aller directement essayer les embrocher. Mais Lui n'était juste pas une réplique normale. De toute façon, Il avait perdu ses lames Gaïa seule sait où. La dernière fois, Il les avait retrouvées près d'un Béhémoth qui dormait... Mais _qu'est-ce_ qu'elle fichaient là ? Il les avait reprises, mais Il les avait reperdu à une vitesse record... Bref, Il ne voulait aucun mal à ces deux hommes, même s'Il était légèrement jaloux à cause du fait que c'étaient des personnes normales, qu'elles pouvaient vivre heureuses. Et Il n'était pas sucidaire. Il avait bien comprit que si le hérisson était arrivé là en un seul morceau, c'est qu'il était très fort.

D'ailleurs, il était entrain de se battre avec d'autres répliques. Perché sur sa branche, Il avait vu le Turk tomber assez lamentablement. Mais bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Le SOLDAT en avait déjà finit avec les géneurs et se penchait pour questionner l'autre sur son état. La réplique ferma les yeux pour somnoler quand elle les rouvrit d'un coup. D'un bond, Il se tourna vers le hérisson qui ne voyait rien venir. Car ce qui venait était un autre de ses ''frères'' prêt à le tuer. Ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'Il faisait, Il hurla à l'homme :

- Attention !

Cependant, c'était inutile car Il avait depuis longtemps sauté de son perchoir et s'était jeté sur son ''frère''. Ce dernier tomba à terre mais envoya rapidement balader l'autre, plus faible et plus petit. Il s'était retrouvé envoyé bien plus loin.

o0O0o

Zack eu le temps de voir une autre réplique dénuée de casque se jeter sur son agresseur avant que ce dernier n'envoie le non-masqué tomber lui aussi dans le gouffre. Surmontant son étonnement, il mit l'autre hors d'état de nuire et cria à Tseng:

- Tseng ! Une réplique est tombée ! Ne la tue surtout pas ! Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette étrange ''personne''.

o0O0o

Il se sentit tomber et ne put réprimer un cri de peur. Il atterrit sur le dos avec un bruit sourd. Il se releva et se mit à parler tout seul, vielle habitude dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarasser.

- Tiens, pour une fois, le fait que j'ai perdu mes lames m'a sauvé... Ca aurait été un peu bête de mourir comme ça... Embroché sur ses propres épées... Avec ma chance, je suis sur que si je ne les avait pas perdu je serais mort...

Alors qu'il marmonait des mots sur son immence veine, il entendit le hérisson parler de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Tseng ! Une réplique est tombée ! Ne la tue surtout pas !

- Ah ? C'est gentil de penser à moi... Je lui ait un peu sauvé la vie... D'ailleurs, l'est où Tseng ?

C'est quand il se posait cette dernière question qu'il entendit un bruit de pistolet venant de son dos.

- _Pourquoi_ ça tombe toujours sur moi... Se lamenta-t-il. _Ouuiii_ ? Demanda la réplique au Turk en se retournant.

o0O0o

Tseng était confus. Il avait dévalé la pente pour voir une mini-réplique de Génésis tomber sur le dos. Et qui s'était mise à parler. Toute seule. Il avait au début pensé qu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais apparament non. Elle avait commençé à marmonner quelque chose à propos de ses épées et de sa chance. Les répliques ne sont pas sencées parler, non ? Et pourquoi y avait-il autant de sentiments dans ses paroles ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit finalement Zack de là où il était perché lui demander de laisser la Réplique en vie. Cette dernière réagit... En continuant de se parler à elle-même. Cependant, elle dit qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Zack... Tseng décida de faire ce que lui avait demandé Zack mais mit l'autre en joue avec son arme. Celle-ci se raidit.

- _Ouuiii_ ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement en se tournant vers Tseng

Tseng la jaugea du regard. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était plus petite que les autres Répliques, ne possédait pas de casque et avait des yeux tendres et innocents... Et n'avait pas les sabres habituels. Etait-ce de cela dont elle parlait tout à l'heure ?

- Comme me l'a demandé celui plus haut, je vais te laisser en vie. Il ignora un énorme soupir de soulagement de l'autre et continua. Mais attention, si tu tentes de t'enfuir-

- Je suis pas fou non plus. Coupa l'autre avec un sourire un peu forcé, signe qu'il savait ce qui lui arriverait si il tentait de s'enfuir.

- Bien. Va devant, que je puisse voir tu vas.

- OK.

L'autre avait dit ça avec une voix calme, mais ses yeux étaient une véritable tornade d'émotions. Il s'exécuta puis commença à monter.

o0O0o

Zack attendit impatiemment que Tseng et la Réplique de Genesis reviennent pour leur poser des questions. Il trépignait littéralement, et quand les deux attendus arrivèrent, il dût se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter à leur rencontre.

* * *

Bouh, la fin est tirée par les cheveux. ;_; J'aime pas, et je bloque à ce moment là... *va se pendre* Mince. *reviens* Si vous avez des idées sur ce que pourrait dire/demander Zack et/ou Tseng... N'hésitez pas ! ;_; J'ai pas vraiment d'idées, et je veux que ce soit réaliste... Pitiiéééé ! *s'agenouille et implore*

À part ça, pas d'hésitations, dites ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D C'est à dire: bien, trop de fautes (je parie sur ça...), pourrit, à voir, moyen, envie de mourir, demandes en mariage... XD Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ! X)

Bref, en espérant que ça vous aura plû ! :D

Baka27


	2. Chapter 2

Oh YEAH ! I AM ALIVE ! *tousse* Ah-hem, et oui, je suis vivante ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes bébés (mes fics XD) et ça ne risque pas ! *^* Bref, je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais bel et bien pour le chapitre 2 de Replica ! Alleluia, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le finir, celui-là... -_-'

Whhaaaa ? O_O Ma Déesse, j'ai eu des Reviews ! *dance de la victoire* je m'y attendais mais alors pas du tout XD Et en plus, j'en ai eu plein ! :D J'vous adore, les gens. Mais alors beaucoup beaucoup XD

D'ailleurs, un énorme merci à Chocolate Kangoo, Flower Maiden, Drisana Curtis, Roseros et Ailoyss! :D

Oui, même toi Lyl', toi qui as mis n'importe quoi dans ta Review et qui n'arrivais plus à en mêttre XD C'pas grâve, Maître, ça fait super plaisir d'avoir une de tes reviews ! :D Oh, une dédi'. *BLAFF !*

**Réponse à la (les) review(s) anonyme(s):**

Flower Maiden: Merci pour ta (tes XD) review, vraiment ! (oui je sais, je l'ai déjà dit en haut XD)

Ahah, c'est idée m'est venue en regardant un Let's play de Crisis Core... (étrange, non ? X) ) Que je n'ai pas. *va hurler de rage plus loin*

Quoi, c'est tout ? O_o Par curiosité, c'est qui le premier ou la première ? Ah ben tu as répondu plus bas... :) Ah, mais crois moi, je ne compte pas l'abandonner de sitôt ! *^* Neko power :3 Ah ! En effet, ça pourait être très mignon ! XD D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu me fasses signe si tu l'écris, j'ai envie d'en lire maintenant *) Bouh, je savais que c'était tiré par les cheveux... *va se pendre* Ah ? Bon ben je me pendrais plus tard... XD

Euh... On va dire que oui parce que je viens de la lire... :D Bvoui, pauvres petites répliques X) Ahah, c'est bien entendu ce que je comptais faire ! :) Ah, ça par contre ! C'est vrai que ce serait pas une mauvaise idée dites donc... En fait, au début, je pensais que notre Sephy national aurait dû mal à l'accepter... Mais ensuite... Oui, je vais faire comme ça ! Merci pour l'idée en tout cas ! :D Ahah, ça, tu verras *D Mais bon, pour l'instant, je sais pas s'il connait. Quoique... *rouages qui tournent dans sa tête* Mhh... *ampoule* Aha !

**Disclaimer:** Je crois que je n'ai rien... Même pas mon OC... ;_; M'en fous, il est différent ! *^* Donc il est à moi ! *écrit "propriétée de Baka27" sur le front de l'OC* Et merde, j'vais faire comment maintenant, moi, pour la fic... X) *retourne le stylo* Voyons voir... "Indélébile". ...Et meeeerde. X') Bon Zack, tu fais "comme si" ?

Zack: Gné ? Comme si qu- ...Ah d'accord. *hurle de rire*

OC: Baaakaaaaa ! Donne moa un nom ! Et efface ce truc de mon front !

Baka: C'est Zack qui va te donner un nom. En fait je sais pas. Oh, et c'est indélébile. Mais avec la magie des Fanfics, on verra rien.

Zack: Hein ? Moi ? Donner un nom ? Bwahaha !

Baka: ...Désolé les gens, ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres, c'est juste qu'on raconte que des conneries XD

Tseng: ...

Baka: ...S'pèce d'asocial frigide XD

Autre: Déesse, c'est chiaaaannnnntttt de passer de "Ils" (le clone de Genesis, qui est masculin donc) et "la réplique", "la copie" (féminin). C'est atroooceeeee ! Donc parfois, je serais obligée de mêttre "elle" ;_;

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

~Chapitre 2~

Un bruit grand bruit de verre se brisant retentit, en même temps qu'atterrirent Zack et les morceaux de la vitre. Le SOLIDER se releva et ne put s'empêcher de dire, victorieux:

- Infiltration réussie !

Au moment ou le jeune homme finissait sa phrase, plusieurs Répliques de Genesis coururent vers lui et se préparèrent au combat. Tseng atterit derrière Zack, ce dernier lançant au Turk, avec un grand héroïsme:

- Pars devant, je m'occupe de tout ici.

L'homme partit donc vers la droite de Zack, tandis que celui-ci dégainait son épée. Soudainement, il y eut un grand bruit derrière Zack et celui-ci se retourna, amusé.

- Eh ben, t'en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais envolé ! Dit-il à l'adresse d'une Réplique.

- Bah, je sais même pas sauter convenablement, alors voler... Répondit la copie sur le même ton que le SOLDAT.

- Pas faux ! Tiens, tu ne pars pas avec Tseng ?

- Non, il faut que je m'entraine.

- _Nooooonnn_, tu sais te battre ?!

- ...C'est pas parce que j'ai pas d'épée que je ne sais pas me battre... Tu as des Materias ?

- Euh, oui, Brasier, Glacier...

- Donne-moi ces deux-là !

- En quel honneur ? Rit le hérisson.

- De un parce que les Répliques vont nous attaquer d'une minute à l'autre, et de deux parce que sinon je suis un poids mort. Réplica l'autre, roulant des yeux et secouant avec un sourire.

- Attrape !

Le SOLIDER ponctua le mot en lançant les Materias concernées. La Réplique les inséra directement dans ses bras, ayant perdu ses sabres depuis belle lurette. Le combat n'avais pas été bien difficile, étant donné que les copies étaient au nombre incroyable de trois. Le hérisson avait rapidement fait le ménage, et l'autre s'était occupé d'une copie à grand renfort de Materias.

Quand le combat fut fini, Zack regarda autour de lui et se retourna quand Tseng l'interpela:

- Zack, par ici. Fais attention à toi.

Le Turk partit et le SOLIDER se tourna vers l'autre:

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu comptes pour du beurre...

- Bah, je suis habitué. Soupira à demi la Copie. On y va ? Reprit-il.

- Ouais !

Les deux descendirent les escalier pour trouver deux copies de Genesis et une sorte de grande machine volante, avec trois faces et une sorte d'oeil rouge sur chacune, trois hélices sur le haut de l'instalation et des sortes de bras. Avec son entrain habituel, le hérisson se jeta sur la machine, laissant la copie avec ses deux"frères". Zack s'y donnait à cœur joie, frappant "furieusement" les néons rouge, tandis que l'autre ne lachait pas les copies, brûlant et gelant.

Cependant, une troisième Copie apparut, embêtant légèrement la Réplique qui était avec Zack. Quand une quatrième se montra, leur ennemi décida, pour s'en débarasser, de créer une sorte d'anneau de feu autour de son corps. Le hérisson, qui avait réduit son adversaire à un tas de bouts de métal inutile, se vit obligé de commenter, après avoir montrer ses talents d'imitateur de poisson hors de l'eau:

- ...J'veux savoir faire pareil.

L'autre rit franchement, s'attendant à une stupidité de ce genre. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et tombèrent de nouveau sur le Turk qui les attendait. Ce dernier se retourna et passa par l'ouverture, la Copie esquissa un geste pour le suivre, quand Elle s'aperçu que le SOLIDER était parti d'un autre côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le clone.

- J'ai vu un coffre pendant le combat ! Répondit le brun avec enthousiasme.

- Toute suite, tu t'y précipite...

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai attendu la fin de l'affrontement !

La copie secoua la tête avec un sourire et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'endroit où Tseng était parti, suivit de Zack. Il passèrent plusieurs portes, le SOLIDER fut content car il put de nouveau voler Genesis, puis il débouchèrent dans une salle plus grande ou le Turk pianotait sur un ordinateur. Celui-ci commença:

- On dirait que les Répliques sont fabriquées ici.

- Tu en doutais encore ? Soupira une desdites Répliques.

- Désolé, mais je préfère être sûr.

- C'est normal. Vérifiez à l'étage. Genesis est peut-être là-haut.

_Sûrement..._ Pensa la Copie.

Il passèrent par la porte et virent Genesis, assit à côté de grandes fenêtres, citant un pièce de théatre bien connue:

- _Le don de la Déesse est un mystère infini._

_Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol._

_Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau_

_L'âme errante ne connait aucun repos._

La Copie ne put s'empêcher de se cacher légèrement derrière Zack, effrayée à l'idée de combattre son créateur. L'Ex-Première Classe avisa l'autre SOLIDER et poussa un "hmpf", tandis que le hérisson le fixait.

- Tout doux... Ordonna Genesis, rangeant son livre, alors que l'autre ne réagissait pas. Zack le chiot.

Cette fois-ci, Zack fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant, avant de se raviser, un peut énervé. Tseng courut à côté du SOLIDER, la Copie toujours pitoyablement planquée. Puis, le Turk se tourna vers un espèce de tube contenant un lique bleu-vert, la mako, et y vit une Copie. Il serra les poingts. Il toisa l'homme toujours assis et déclara:

- La tombe devant la maison. Débuta-t-il. Nos hommes y étaient aussi entérrés.

_Sympathique, le boulot de Turk..._ Ne put s'empêcher de penser la Réplique.

Genesis répondit, levant un bras:

- Ce n'a pas été dur de les forcer à envoyer de faux rapports. Quelques menaces, tout au plus...

Tseng, énervé bien plus qu'agacé, fit plusieurs pas en avant, avant que Zack ne dise soudainement:

- Ils l'auraient fait, de toute façon. Ou tes parents du moins...

- Mes parents, comme tu dis, débuta l'Ex First, se relevant, m'ont trahi. Ils m'ont toujours trahi. Depuis le début. Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Finit-il, une note de fort agacement dans la voix.

Il leva sa mains jusqu'a ses yeux, des petites étincelles Mako en sortant avant que des flammes en surgissent et qu'il lançe, en même temps que l'attaque:

- Larbins de la Shinra !

Tseng ne put éviter et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, alors que la Copie se précipitait pour l'aider et que Zack dégainait son épée. Soudainement, Angeal apparut entre le SOLIDER et Genesis, tourné vers ce dernier qui ouvra ses bras et déclara:

- Bienvenue, partenaire.

Angeal avait prit l'épée de Zack et il souleva légèrement la lame.

- Je vois. Dis Genesis. Tu as enfin pris ta décision. Je respeste ton choix, mon vieil ami. Angeal serra un peut plus le manche de l'épée. Mais...

Le premier ex-First s'avança pour se retrouver à côté de l'autre.

- ...Peux-tu vraiment vivre dans ce camp ? Finit-il, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Il regarda rapidement sa Copie, puis partit. Zack tenta de se jeter sur son Mentor.

Tenta.

- Angeal !

Cependant, il se vit violement repousser et l'autre planta plutôt brutalement l'épée de son élève dans le sol puis s'éloigna à son tour. Zack arracha son épée du sol et lui courut après.

- Où-est-ce qu'il est passé ? Se demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'il est sorti de l'usine ?

Il ouvrit une grande porte d'où sorti deux espèces de panthères noires avec un grand fil rouge-orange au niveau de cou. On entendit des coups de feu et les deux monstres moururent. Le First se tourna et vit le Turk, accompagné de la Copie.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons partir. Dit le Wutaïen.

- Mais... Protesta Zack. On est pas sencés les suivre, alors ?

- Toute preuve de dérapage doit être effacée. Ce sont ls règles de la compagnie. On put facilement voir le clone écarquiller ses yeux. Une frappe aérienne va détruire ce village.

- Qu-_quoi ?!_ Hurla pratiquement la copie. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'éntendaient crier. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Ils ne purent répondre car la même sorte de monstres que la dernère fois apparurent. Tseng demanda alors à Zack:

- Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a personne chez Angeal ?

- Ben euh... Répondit l'autre avec intelligence.

- Dépêche-toi alors !

- Je viens aussi ! Déclara la copie.

Sue ces mots, le SOLIDER et la Réplique évitèrent les monstres, laissant Tseng s'en occuper. Ils coururent en direction de la partie centrale du village, mais une sonnerie retentit. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le First ouvrit son PHS, l'autre s'approchant pour pouvoir entendre.

- Genesis et ses hommes ont pris le villlage pour cible. Fit la voix du Turk à travers l'appareil.

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Zack. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Fais attention, tu vas certainement avoir affaire à des "obus"

- Quoi ?

- Utilise ton épée. Tu ne dois être ni trop lent ni trop rapide. Il va falloir que tu te concentres. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

- De quoi, à se concentrer ? Murmura la Copie, amusée.

- Il faudra bien ! Répondit le hérisson au Wutaïen.

- Fais attention au son du détonateur et à la couleur de l'obus.

- Le son du détonateur ?

- Attaque en écoutant le son et en regardant le couleur de l'obus. Répéta le Turk. Je compte sur toi.

- Le son du détonateur et la couleur de l'obus... Réfléchit Zack. Je dois retrouver le mère d'Angeal avant la frappe aérienne !

Les obus dont Tseng avait parlé commencèrent à foncer sur le hérisson. Après à peu près dix de ces missiles, le PHS sonna à nouveau.

- Les attaques ont cessé. Je viens d'apprendre que la frappe aérienne allait débuter bientôt. Tu dois te débêcher.

Le First rangea son téléphone et se tourna vers l'autre, qui s'était éloigné lors de l'attaque, pour ne pas le gêner.

- J'espère que la mère d'Angeal va bien... Nous devons faire vite !

Il foncèrent en direction de la maison de la concernée, et quelque chose tilta dans la tête de la Réplique:

- La porte est ouverte... Remarqua-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant ladite porte mais le PHS de Zack sonna, encore et toujours:

- J'ai expliqué notre situation et la frappe aérienne est légèrement retardée... Ca va te laisser un peut de temps.

- Merci, Tseng ! Dit Le hérisson, soulagé.

- Ces obus ont aussi été fabriqués par la Shinra. Tu vas être récompensé pour avoir détruit des preuves de l'implication de la compagnie.

- Okay.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la maison en question. Zack laissa échapper un bruit montrant à la fois sa surprise, son incompréhension... La Copie, elle gémit un "non..."

La mère d'Angeal gisait sur le sol, inanimée, la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise plusieurs minutes auparavant était renversée.

Le First, horrifié, recula de quelques pas avant de tourner la tête, fixant Angeal qui détourna le regard. Il se tourna vers son mentor, se jeta sur lui et l'empoigna.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Angeal ?!

Il le secoua, frappant en même tant le mur, alors que l'autre se laissait faire. La Copie, accroupie à côté de la morte, n'osait rien faire. Le "chiot" lança à moitié son ancien mentor sur un autre mur et lui donna un grand coup, faisant tituber l'homme, qui sortit en même temps de la maison avant de s'écrouler dans la poussière, l'Epée Broyeuse toujours dans sa main. Zack lui lança:

- C'est ça, ton sens de l'honneur ?!

Angeal s'assit à moitié tout en disant:

- Ma mère ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre... Tout comme son fils. Rajouta-t-il après s'être relevé.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'énerva le First. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Je te l'avais dit.

Zack tourna la tête en entendant la voix de Genesis.

- Tu ne peux plus vivre dans ce camp.

Angeal "rangea" son épée et commença à s'éloigner.

- Angeal ! Hurla Zack désespéré.

Il voulut le poursuivre, mais Genesis mit son pied devant le SOLIDER, qui s'écroula. Il releva sa tête et cria de nouveau le nom de son mentor, forcé de le regarder s'éloigner.

- _Mon ami, prends-tu ton envol à présent ?_

_Vers un monde qui nous rejette toi et moi ?_

- La ferme !

- _Tout ce qui t'attends est un sombre lendemain,_

_Peut importe où les vents soufflerons._

Genesis leva sa main, disant en même temps:

- Sephiroth n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mais toi... Es-tu à la hauteur ?

La Copie avait comprit ce que l'homme en rouge voulait faire en tenta de faire la chose la plus stupite qu'il n'avait jamais fait, c'est-à-dire se jetter sur lui. Genesis le repoussa facilement et un grand cercle magique fut facilement visible.

Zack dût fermer les yeux à cause de la trop grande luminosité, et quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva sur un sol en pierre, avec la Copie qui semblait perdue, entouré de tornades, et vit un grand Bahamut devant lui, c'était tout de même difficile de ne pas le voir.

- Une invocation ! C'est comme ça, alors ? Dit Zack, se préparant à combattre le roi des Dragons.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Pour vous remercier de vos superbes Reviews, ce Chapitre fait, sans les notes d'Auteur, 2225 mots ! :D Pleins de "2" XD

Bref bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plû, que je n'aurais pas fait trop de fautes et autres ! :)

Ah oui, vous allez dire "Mais pourquoi tu as sauté le moment où Tseng, Zack et la Copie se parlent ? O_O" Tout simplement parce que... C'était nul. moche, horriblement mal écrit (encore plus que d'habitude -_-'') et bref, je voulais pas vous embêter avec un chapitre immonde. Donc dû coup j'ai passé. Vous en faites pas, j'y reviendrais ;)

Bref ! Reviews ? *chibi eyes*

Baka27 encore et toujours "again and always" je-sais-pas-si-ça-se-dit-mais-c'est-pas-grâve-de-t oute-façon-je-suis-une-merde-en-Anglais-alors-je-m 'en-fous. XD

A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
